The Hearts Pendant
by Brown-eyed Wolf
Summary: “Kish?” She asked warily. “Why are you still standing there?” He said, facing the wall, “I can not clear you conscience so easily kitten. If guilt propels you do not lie to me. Do not offer what you do not mean.” - His heart is hers. What will she do?


A/N : I just wanted to write a short fanfic about my favourite pair, KISHxICHIGO. It's nothing too long, but I hope you enjoy it, and any reviews would be greatly appreciated. If you liked it, if you didn't, if you just want to say hi, whatever is welcome. :) My 4th fic, I'm proud to say. So enjoy my readers!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, nor will I ever, or COULD I ever. That is that. They ARE NOT my characters! But this is my story...

**_The Hearts Pendant_**

_By Brown-eyed Wolf_

_Prologue: The heart has a mind of its own, nothing can alter it's course once it is set. It will blindly go where it wants and to whomever it choses. We are a slave to this unconsious yearning, no matter how hard we may fight. Still some hearts are stronger than others, and their course can withstand the test of time, and the unendless adversity that may assult it consistantly. These hearts are rare, and only hold the strongest of unwavering feelings. Finding such a heart is a feat, and if it belongs to you, nothing can be more precious. Guard it, for it is only for you, and will never love another. Kisshu had a heart such as this._

Chapter 1 - The One and Only Chapter

The sun was bright and warm, bird sung happily in the over-hanging branches, and people laughed needlessly loud as they walked. There was one person, or more accurately, one alien, that did not share their humans happy disposition on this morning, Kisshu. He was rarely happy lately, rarely smiled, and his heart was being slowly torn apart in an unbearable and unstoppable torture. Simply thinking about _her_ made his heart shatter just that little bit more, and it was surprising that it wasn't utterly demolished already, because he thought about _her_ every second of the day. He lay awake, tossing and turning, visualising her in his arms, her _wanting_ to be there.

Today he could not stand it any longer, for his own aching heart controlled him. He needed to see her, kiss her. Wether she was willing or not, his heart would stop shattering in that second their lips touched, maybe it would repair itself just a little, and that was all he hoped for. It was all he allowed himself to hope for. In an instant he knew where she was, her very presence was indented into his tormented mind, and he could find her wherever she may be. In that precise instant, she was at home, cleaning. Without a second thought to reconsider he teleported, right into her room, no hesitation whatsoever.

"Kisshu," she said in a voice that dripped with annoyance, and as he suspected, the pain in his chest increased.

He fought the pain, although did not grin. "Kitten." He was startled by his own voice, it was hollow, empty, dead. Was he already dead? Did he die from her rejection? Was it possible?

She turned her endless chocolate brown eyes on him, noticing his tone herself. Her eyebrows jotted up in confusion, and sunk low as she took in his appearance. No longer was he a proud foe, but a broken man, broken by her. Her breathing stopped as she stood up straight, squaring her shoulders. She walked forward to him, cocking her head to the side and taking him in. She circled like a cat cornering its prey, and stopped directly in front of him, her arms hanging at her sides lifelessly. Despair passed through her, realising it was entirely her fault Kisshu had ended up like this.

"Why are you here?" She asked, her eyes softening.

He stopped floating and planted his feet on the ground. "For the same reason I always come, I needed to see you." There was nothing but honesty in his voice.

"You know it doesn't help you Kisshu." Ichigo said with a quiver in her voice.

He shook his head slowly, a slow, hesitant smile on his lips, "It would do me worse if I didn't come, kitten."

She closed her eyed tight, and sat down heavily on her bed. She felt guilt unlike anything she had before, it tore at her, stabbed and scratched her like a million knives being thrown. _Why does he still love me like this? Why is he torturing himself so much? I can't stand it, I just can't._

She opened her eyes and focused her gaze on his face, it was unreadable. "Come here then, but I warn you it will do more harm than good. Do not torture yourself Kish. Not for me."

He blinked, and didn't move, only stared at her. _She does care, maybe not like I do, but she doesn't want me to die. No, she would feel guilty. . . . . It's guilt that propels her, nothing more. _The realisation hit him hard and he struggled to stay upright. He couldn't take the kiss, not when she was still so unwilling. He would not clear her conscience so easily because if he took the kiss, he would perish. Maybe blood would still pump in his veins, and air would still fill his lungs, but he would be a deadman, his heart a black hole.

He turned his head away, not taking what she offered, but still too disheartened to leave her entirely.

"Kish?" She asked warily. "Why are you still standing still?"

He said, facing the wall, "I can not clear you conscience so easily kitten. If guilt propels you do not lie to me. Do not offer what you do not mean."

She was taken aback; never did she imagine he would deny himself what she offered now. _Is he that noble to not cheat as he was before? _Her emotions swirled restlessly inside of her, confusion as her heart wared with her mind. She knew he loved her, which was a fact she had denied for far too long. No one would subject themselves to so much pain otherwise. It would kill a normal person if it were a less controling feeling.

She knew that she could not let him leave yet, if not to ease her own guilt, to numb the pain within him. He did not deserve what she was putting him through, not even the most horrible person did. Kisshu was far too loving and caring for her to continue to hurt him as she was. She rose fluidly from her bed, and walked to him, catching his face in her gentle hands and forcing him to look at her.

"If you will not clear my conscience, then, let me clear yours. You need to know that your efforts were not in total vain." He got less than a second to consider what her words might possibly mean before her lips were upon his, and all the shards of his broken heart melded together once again, a feat he had thought impossible for the longest time. She kissed him unlike she had ever kissed anyone before. She poured everything into it, everything she had in her heart. She wondered as she kissed him why she had pushed him away for so long, Masaya was long since gone from her mind, yet she had not let Kisshu into her life. She had pushed him aside, made him suffer for her unreasonable emotions.

Kish was beyond amazed, everything about that kiss was more than he had ever dared to dream. It was not quick, and it was not simple, it was anything but. It was long, and fringed with untapped emotion. He kissed her back, kissed her back with all he had, all he had to offer his kitten. It may not be enough, but it was all he had, and he would gladly give it to her, all of it. She had his mind, his body, and his newly mended heart in the palm of her hand.

She pulled back from the most amazing kiss she had ever given and ever received. It was not that she saw Kish in a new light, he was the same as he had ever been, but now, her vision was not clouded. Ichigo saw him for what he was, a man who loved her with every fibre of his being, that would die for her. That type of love you can only ignore for so long until its power overwhelms. She was finally opening her eyes to the real Kisshu, opening her heart to him.

"I did not lie to you in that kiss." She whispered, barely audible.

He ducked his head in a nod, "I love you, my kitten. I always will." His voice was swelled with emotion.

"Kish," she paused, gathering her words, "I think I finally realise that, and. . . I . . ." Saying she loved him was not enough to ease all the years of torment he had suffered, words could not do that. No, she needed something better. She needed to show him. But how? An idea struck her and she turned towards her bed, pulling a silk pouch from under her pillow and holding it to her chest.

"This is the most precious thing I own, I would do anything to protect it, and Kish, I know you will guard it for me. It is the closest thing to my heart, and, I want you to have it. As long as you bear it, know that you will have a part of me with you. You wont ever lose me, and I wont lose you." Tears streamed down her cheeks silently as she smiled at the alien that loved her beyond all reason. She walked slowly to him and extended her arm to drop the pouch in his palms.

He peaked into the pouch and gasped in shock. "Kitten. . ."

"Keep it safe, you now guard my heart." She told him in a whisper.

He straightened up, "I will protect it with my life." He put his fingers to her tear-wet cheek, "I love you. . . so much. Don't forget that."

"Don't you forget either, Kisshu."

Kish kissed her again, holding in his palm the essence of her soul, her heart. It radiated warmth and glowed like he had never seen as he showed his love to Ichigo. In his palm, grasped tightly and protectively, was her pendant.

* * *

_So did you get the title? Im some parts the writing may be a little weird, and I appologise for that, but I just kind of lapsed into a different style of writting and back. Written in the heat of a moment, and it may have a few (or many) errors. I'm sorry for that, but it was written quickly, and I wanted it up as soon as possible. So enough of my babbling! Please read and review, they really do make me smile. :)_

_Thank you all readers! xo_

_As always, from the Brown-eyed Wolf!_

_*Random Howling*_

* * *


End file.
